Blanco y Sepia
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: Jacob era peligro y atracción. Prohibido. Fue ardor, y fue pasión. Y era fácil suponer que entre el dolor y el placer había una línea que ambos estában a punto de cruzar. Edward/Jacob; slash. Regalito para chocolateymenta.


Hacía un tiempo había publicado este FanFic, pero ahora lo "mejoré", por decirlo de alguna manera. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que me llamaba la atención el Edward&Jacob, una tarde, hace semanas, me decidía a escribirlo, y esto salió. Ojalá les guste.

_P.D. Va dedicado a LaviDx, por su opinión, por compartir mi amor por el slash de E&C -y por mostrarme aquel fanfic-, y por ser una gran compañía en el msn -y una amiga también ;)-. ¡Gracias, mujer!_

Kisses & Bites!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de son de S. Meyer. Yo sólo hago esto para tener una pequeña satisfacción personal, y poder jugar con los personajes. MUAJAJA.

**Summary: **Jacob era peligro y atracción. Prohibido. Fue ardor, y fue pasión. Y era fácil suponer que entre el dolor y el placer había una línea que ambos estában a punto de cruzar. Slash/Edward&Jacob. Regalito para LaviDx.

* * *

**Try Walking in my Shoes**

"_Sólo camina a mi lado, como un extraño"_

**·**

**(Edward's POV)**

Suspiré en el momento que su olor llegó a mi nariz.

Me moví lentamente.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos hasta que escuché su mudo paso, acelerado, seguro y rápido. Su respiración normal y los latidos de su corazón humano, a un ritmo normal, tranquilo. No me tardó demasiado darme cuenta de que se dirigía hacia aquí.

Me separé con delicadeza del cuerpo de Bella, quien yacía dormida desde hacia varias horas. No había hablado en todo lo que la noche aún vivía. Hace unos instantes, esperé escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios dormidos, entre sueños. No lo oí; y algo parecido a la envidia quiso tocarme, ¿con quién soñaría?

Dirigí mi vista a la ventana abierta. La noche se regocijaba en su máxima magnificencia.

El aroma del reciente intruso me golpeó de lleno. Repugnante, asqueroso, quemante. Arrugué la nariz de forma instintiva. Cuando por fin me levanté de la cama, comencé a caminar hacia el marco de la ventana. En un segundo me hallaba dentro de la casa, en el segundo piso. Al siguiente segundo, parado frente a él, fuera. Junto al monovolumen de Bella, alejados del coche patrulla de Charlie.

Su porte había crecido lo suficiente como para sacarme cabeza y media. Me miraba con ojos negros, cargados de un brillo que no logré comprender. Sus manos se recostaban sobre su cintura desnuda. Era de suponerse que sólo traería un par de jeans gastados. Sus pies, descalzos. La luz de la luna jugaba con la tonalidad de su piel; _sepia._

Intenté no leer su mente y repeler la idea de por qué había venido hacia aquí. No me apetecía saberlo, pero el nombre de aquella persona, su imagen, se creó en su mente lobuna. Gruñí por lo bajo.

"_Bella…"_

—Duerme —susurré, tajante, frío.

Una mueca de odio cruzó por su rostro.

Era demasiado obvio que después de eso se creó un vocabulario de palabrotas hacia mí. Las guardé todas y cada una de ellas dentro de una memoria que derrocharía enseguida; no era bueno empezar un conflicto aquí, mucho menos con Bella y Charlie cerca.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ninguno quería hablar. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Su hedor quemaba como simple fuego en mi nariz. Era odiable, asqueroso. Él también arrugó la nariz en un momento determinado. Capté cómo se formaban sus esfuerzos por no abalanzarse sobre mí. Por su mente cruzó la imagen de Charlie, la de Bella, la… mía. Vi un _flash back_ en su fuero interno. Demasiadas imágenes pasando demasiado rápido. Reconocí unas cuantas de Bella, la mayoría. Yo me hallaba también en muchas, con ella, con él.

Me evaluó con la mirada sin cesar las imágenes en su mente.

"_Maldita belleza perfecta y… eterna"_, pensó.

Deseé reír, hice esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada. Pude hacerme la idea de toda la observación. Él intentaba hallar los detalles por los cuales Bella se había fijado en mí, eso ocupaba su mente; ¡era tan gracioso verlo con envidia! ¡Envidia hacia _mí_! Y, obviamente, no pudo reparar en otro que en la perfección y la belleza vampírica.

—¿Envidia? —escupí.

Una nueva mueca se formó en su rostro. Su mente se puso en blanco, sólo veía el reflejo de mi mirada dibujada en su subconsciente.

—Ya quisieras, sanguijuela —mintió, mirando con suficiencia pintada en los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros, intentando parecer inocente. Dejé que pensara lo que deseara; era obvio que yo lo escucharía, fuera como fuera.

"_Jodido chupasangres lector de mentes"._

Bien, eso lo había dicho con toda la intención del mundo.

—¿A qué has venido, Jacob? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarle. Todo apuntaba a que deseaba ver a Bella.

—No te incumbe —su voz era cortante—, tampoco pensaré en ello.

No me molestó que no me lo dijera. Leería su mente pero no me lo permitió. Su imaginación se fue a vías completamente ridículas.

—¡Bien, chucho! —le felicité burlonamente— Te sabes el abecedario hasta la 'H'.

Un gruñido se escapó de su pecho.

—Maldito…

Casi inmediatamente su mente comenzó a crear una forma de atacarme, demasiado sutil, demasiado silencioso. Las manos le temblaban y, por la mueca de su rostro, pude adivinar que intentaba no transformarse. No aquí, no _ahora._

Se movió con rapidez, yo también. Ideé rápidamente alguna maniobra para alejarlo de la casa, llevarlo al bosque. Pelear. Ganar. Pero después… todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Mi espalda se estampó contra el muro. Su mano sujetó una de las mías, por la muñeca, elevándola por sobre mi cabeza, levantando mi mirada, sacándome en cara los demasiados centímetros por los que su estatura superaba la mía. Su otra mano… al costado de mi estómago; recostada sobre los ladrillos, rozando mi camisa blanca, y mi piel.

Su alta temperatura me llenó el cuerpo. Si creía que el calor de Bella era bueno… el de Jacob era, de cierto punto –malditamente abrasador–, excelente, abrumador. Su mano, su piel, quemaban sobre la mía. Su hedor me corroía la nariz. Dejé de respirar; y, aún con intentos vanos, su aliento se coló por mis fosas nasales, ahogándome en el poderoso aroma. Se molestaba en exhalar grandes bocanadas de aire, sólo para dispersar mi mente.

¡Maldito licántropo!

Hice cuentas de lo cerca que nos hallábamos el uno del otro. Una distancia íntima, quizás demasiado. Era peligroso, atrayente… Siempre me gustó lo que causaba peligro, lo que era prohibido. ¡Qué aburrido era cazar en alrededores! Creaturas increíblemente fáciles, simples, débiles. Jacob era… peligro, era difícil, fuerte. Su simple tacto dolía y quemaba. Era fácil suponer que entre el dolor y el placer había una línea que ambos estábamos a punto de cruzar.

_Se derretía el hielo, y se enfriaba el fuego._

Su mente se transformó en una nebulosa de ideas incoherentes. No me molesté en captar casi ninguna frase. Sólo 'escuché' algunas palabras como, _'tocando', 'chupasangres', 'odio', 'atracción'…, 'Edward'._

_Atracción…_

Y era cierto. Todo el odio que sentí hacia él se transformó en una desconocida _atracción_, aún más fuerte que la que alguna vez sentí por… la sangre de Bella. Su maldito calor llenaba un hueco dentro de mí.

Lo miré.

Me miró.

_Nos miramos._

Su respiración se disfrazó de un jadeo mortal, descontrolado. Su corazón se aceleró. Se vino a mi mente el corazón de Bella, —dormida en su cama, inconsciente de lo que aquí se producía; de lo que… _se produciría_ si ninguno de los dos se detenía—.

Sólo empeoré las cosas al bajar mi mirada. Sus labios emanaban vapor, su aliento. Un aroma que era desagradablemente masoquista.

"_Chupasangres…"_

Su pensamiento hizo que levantara la mirada. Con ojos entrecerrados, Jacob hizo más fuerza sobre el agarre de mi muñeca. Yo, por mi parte, quise alejarme. ¡Esto estaba _mal_! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Su cuerpo hizo presión sobre el mío. Me estremecí.

Hice fuerza para deshacerme de su agarre. A pesar de que me acostumbré, masoquistamente, a su piel, no me iba a dejar llevar. ¡No, no, no, no!

No _así._

No _aquí._

No _con él._

No, no _ahora._

Nunca pensé que su fuerza superaría la mía. Tomó mi otra mano, no por la muñeca, juntó nuestras palmas, entrelazó nuestros dedos. Las apoyó sobre el muro. Le miré atónito. Gemí sin un pretexto. Su piel ardiente, por unos segundos, me hizo pensar que era humano una vez más.

Jacob suspiró.

Deseé leer su mente. Pero no podía concentrarme en ello. ¡¿Qué pasaría por su mente en un momento como éste?!

Lo supe antes de poder preguntárselo.

Se acercó, peligrosamente, malicioso, pensativo; ignoró cuando volteé el rostro, leí sus intenciones en su mirada. Estaba decidido, malditamente decidido. Sus ojos estuvieron a mi altura, su nariz rozó la mía, suavemente, quemándome. Arrugué la misma, su olor no dejaba de parecerme repugnante. Le vi hacer lo mismo, imitándome.

Y después, lenta y suavemente, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Fue ardor, pasión. Se movían constantemente, dominando mi boca, intentando explorar. Yo, por mi parte, le contraataqué salvajemente. No tenía que molestarme en ser cuidadoso, si me descontrolaba era mejor. Si su piel estaba tan cálida, su sangre estaría mil veces mejor.

Era incomprensible mi propia actitud. ¡Yo _odiaba_ a Jacob Black! ¡No tenía que estar _besándolo_! No había descripción alguna para el sentimiento que me embriagaba, me embriagaba casi tanto como el sabor de los labios de mi enemigo. Descubrí la cavidad de su boca, acariciando sus dientes, su paladar, su lengua.

_Hielo y fuego._

Se acercó más, si era posible. Sin separar nuestras bocas, gimió en el beso.

Sentí algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica recorrerme el cuerpo. No sentía nada por debajo de mi cintura. Y en lo único que podía pensar era que Jacob Black me estaba _tocando, besando._

El mundo se borró por un segundo. Mis labios se tensaron. Se separó unos centímetros, los suficientes para separar nuestras bocas. Los insuficientes para tenerlo demasiado _cerca._

—Sanguijuela… —susurró, ronco.

—Chucho… —ronroneé.

Su voz, su aliento, su piel a una temperatura a la cual un humano normal debería estar muerto... él, simplemente, era adictivo para mi.

Estaba preparado para una nueva ola de calor, provocada por su boca insistente, dominante. Se acercó de nuevo, y, cuando sólo nos distanciaban unos milímetros… el olor me llegó de lleno.

Jacob me soltó casi al instante, repeliéndome. Como si de una enfermedad terminal y contagiosa se tratase, se tambaleó hacia atrás. Me quedé quieto sobre el muro, no me atrevía a levantar la mirada pero era completamente consciente.

Y, aunque pronto ella lo negaría, desde un rincón oscuro en el umbral de la ventana, Bella nos observaba odiosa y atónita, desde hacía bastante rato...


End file.
